Oh, bendita Casualidad
by tudulceeninia
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke es un chico simpático y alegre, mientras que Sakura es una chica sería que le da pereza hacer cualquier cosa? Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable. AU.
1. Casualidades

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Summary:**_ _Ahora me dirigía a mi casa nueva, o bueno mejor dicho, intentaba encontrar mi casa nueva. Me quedé parada en una esquina, tratando de decidirme cuando escuché que me decían "¿Estás perdida?"._

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

* * *

-0o0o0-

**Oh, bendita Casualidad.**

_**Capítulo número uno…**_

* * *

**Casualidades.**

**.**

Ciudad nueva, día nuevo y escuela nueva. Típicas presentaciones, y día normal. Al ser nueva, no conozco a nadie ni a nada, de todas formas me cuesta hacer amigos, porque soy un poco tímida. Pero de todas formas, hoy fue un día muy aburrido. O sea, los comúnmente días de escuelas. Las dos primeras horas, tuve Matemáticas, que dicho sea de paso, no se me da para nada bien. Luego tuve una hora de Filosofía, otra de Geografía y la última hora mi materia favorita: Lengua y Literatura. No soy un Crack con las materias, ni tampoco una burrita, pero digamos que soy una estudiante muy vaga que le cuesta ponerse a estudiar.

Ahora me dirigía a mi casa nueva, o bueno mejor dicho, intentaba encontrar mi casa nueva. Mi mamá me explicó por donde tendría que pasar para llegar sola, pero como soy un poco distraída y olvidadiza, ya no me acuerdo si tenía que hacer dos cuadras a la derecha o hacia la izquierda. Siempre acabo igual. De todas formas, no le doy mucha importancia. Estoy perdida, nada más, ni que fuera gran cosa. Me quedé parada en una esquina, mientras miraba el papel con la dirección que me había anotado mi mamá, tratando de decidirme, pero como también soy un poco indecisa, me cuesta elegir para donde ir. No soy de las personas que se asustan, todo lo contrario, no me suele dar miedo nada, excepto las arañas, Dios eso si que da miedo. Pero como decía, no soy asustadiza, por eso cuando alguien se me puso atrás mío y mientras me agarraba del hombro me dijo: "_¿Estás perdida?"_ Yo simplemente me di la vuelta, encarándolo.

Era un simple chico. Me llevaba una cabeza, era pálido y con un color de pelo muy oscuro, ojos igual de negros y ni que hablar de su peinado. Llevaba mi mismo uniforme, asique iría a mi escuela. Me miró mientras yo le escaneaba, y sonrió como si le sonara gracioso. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Aunque no tengo mucho para observar. Soy una chica simple, de estatura media, pelo semi-largo, con buenas proporciones diría yo. _"¿Y éste que tiene?"_ Me pregunté mentalmente. Es que todavía no dejaba de mirar mi cabello. Bueno, no es de un color normal, ¿Y qué? A mí me gustaba así. A los quince me lo teñí de rosa pálido, y ya hace un año de eso.

-¿No me digas que no te acordás de mi? Voy a tu misma clase.- Me dijo de pronto el morocho. La verdad es que no me sonaba de ninguna parte. Asique, después de un segundo le contesté.

-La verdad es que no.- Siempre me dijeron que suelo ser muy sincera. Y eso que importa, es sólo un simple compañero, ni que se vaya a morir porque le dije que no le había visto en las cinco horas que estuve en esa escuela. Se inclinó un poco para mirar lo que tenía escrito el papel que todavía sostenía en mi mano. Haciendo una sonrisa y mientras caminaba hacia la derecha me dijo.

-¿Esa es la dirección de tu casa? Yo vivo en frente. Si quieres nos vamos juntos hasta que te aprendas las calles.- Me soltó, mirándome de reojo, sin detener su andar. Yo simplemente sonreí de medio lado, y susurré.

-Oh, bendita casualidad.- Y le seguí, todavía con mi media sonrisa mientras pensaba que las casualidades no existen.

-0o0o0-

* * *

Sé que van a preguntar a ver porqué empiezo otra historia sin terminar las otras. La verdad es que no me pude resistir a la tentación de subir este Fic.

De todas formas, ustedes ya saben. Sus opiniones son siempre importantes.

Saludos.

**F**_lorciita-_**C**_han._


	2. Motivos

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Summary:**_ _¿Qué pasa si Sasuke es un chico simpático y alegre, mientras que Sakura es una chica seria que le da pereza hacer cualquier cosa? Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable. AU._

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

* * *

**Oh, bendita Casualidad.**

_**Capítulo número dos…**_

**Motivos.**

* * *

-0o0o0-

**.**

No había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que vivía en frente de su casa. Desde el día en que llegaron juntos a sus casas, no se hablaron más. Y de eso hacía ya una semana, no es porque a Sakura no le cayera bien; si no que no se le daba sacar conversaciones. Y otra que llevaba en contra era que no lo había visto nunca salir de su casa, solo lo había visto en su escuela, o quizás es que no coincidían en sus horarios. Sakura solía ser muy curiosa, y si no fuera porque es media floja, lo hubiese ido a visitar.

Por lo poco que lo conocía, Sasuke era un buen chico. Aunque en clase se comportaba muy serio, fuera de clases o en recreos, lo veía joder mucho con sus amigos. Sakura se había dicho tres veces en ese día que Uchiha era muy apuesto.

Ahora me encontraba en clases de Historia, sentada al lado de un chico que creo se llama Kiba. No me acuerdo muy bien. Esta es la clase más aburrida que pudiera conocer. Asique, moviendo un poco la cabeza me puse a mirar a todo el salón. Me encontré con varios personajes, y aunque no lo crean, del único que sabía el nombre era de Sasuke y de su compañero de banco. Como ya había contado en otra ocasión, le costaba hacer amigos. Ah, pero también conocía el nombre de ese chico que siempre andaba metido en problemas, aunque su apellido no lo conocía, sabía de quien hablaban cuando decían Naruto. Ese chico sí que era muy gracioso. Se la pasaba haciendo travesuras.

Siguió observando el salón, encontrándose con la mirada de Sasuke. Pensó que sería casualidad que justo esté mirando para ese lado, pero nuevamente se recordó que las casualidades no existen. Dejó de pensar cuando Sasuke le sonrió. Ella simplemente le saludo con un gesto de mano y se volvió a voltear.

En verdad, no es que Sasuke le cayera mal, pero es que no entendía que le pasaba. Aunque obviamente, ella siempre fue así de floja hasta para saludar, pero cuando eran amables con ella, Sakura les devolvía esa amabilidad. Asique no entendía por qué se comportaba así con Sasuke.

Nuevamente sintió el codazo de su compañero de banco. Era buena onda, siempre le codeaba cuando el profesor hacía un visionado por el aula, para ver que hacía cada alumno. Rápidamente se hizo la que hacía los deberes, y el profesor siguió con la vista de largo. Le agradeció de nuevo a Kiba, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de este. Retomó su trabajo de no hacer nada durante la hora de Historia, hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre de recreo.

Todos se levantaron para hacer lo que se les antojase. Y Sakura no era la excepción. Sería media anti-social, pero le gustaba caminar, asique sin más se dirigió hacia el patio de la escuela. Hoy hacía calor, pero no tanto como ayer, por lo que estaba lindo para salir a fuera. Mientras caminaba veía a los jugadores de Fútbol como corrían para alcanzar una pelota. Se quedó parada observándolos un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué, te gusta alguno de esos?- Preguntó Sasuke, mientras sonreía. Sakura simplemente le miró seria. _Este chico está loco, mira que después de no hablarme por una semana viene y me pregunta si me gusta alguien. Este se golpeó la cabeza cuando era chico._

-No. Aunque no están mal.- Terminó por responder Sakura, sin mirarlo. Siguió observando el partido de los chicos y sintió la tímida carcajada de Sasuke. Le miró de nuevo, sabiendo que él le miraba, y le sonrió. Sasuke dejó de reírse para sonrojarse. _Vaya que es bonita._

Sakura al ver el sonrojo de Sasuke se dijo que por fin veía el motivo de tanta amabilidad, y el tono de preocupado a la hora de preguntar si le gustaba alguien. El mismo motivo que tuvo para no hablarle en toda la semana, y el mismo que tuvo ahora para hablarme. _Este chico es un enamoradizo_. Y deseó que no tuviera razón. Ella también tenía sus motivos para desear eso. Porque si Sasuke gustaba de ella, se le iba a pegar como mosca en verano, y ese es uno de los motivos más importantes. Otro motivo era que por más que Sasuke fuera lindo, ella nunca tendría novio. Por lo menos hasta graduarse de la universidad de Medicina. Y el último motivo que tenía era que sería muy problemático.

-¿Quieres ir a casa hoy?- Y otra vez con las preguntas sorpresas. Ahora que lo pensaba, la primera vez que le habló le hizo una pregunta, y ahora también. De todas formas eso no era relevante comparado con la pregunta que le acaba de hacer. _¿Qué si quiero ir a su casa? Que lanzado._

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Sakura. Y es que, ¿Hace falta decir que era desconfiada? Creo que no.

-Que se yo. Si quieres para hacer los deberes. Si no, lo que quieras hacer está bien.- _Dormir_. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, pero rápidamente pensó que también quería comer. Lo miró nuevamente. Lo notó un poco impaciente esperando la respuesta. _Tiene bonitos ojos._ Volvió a pensar. Le seguía sonriendo, y diciéndose que no sería malo hacer los deberes de vez en cuando aceptó.

-Bueno, está bien.- Dijo sonriendo. Sasuke se volvió a sonrojar y sonriendo más abiertamente, se fue corriendo mientras gritaba un _¡Te espero a la salida! _Sakura se quedó parada frente a la cancha de Fútbol. Levantando los hombros siguió el camino que tomó Sasuke, para regresar a clases.

-0o0o0-

Luego de terminar con la materia que daría fin a ese día tan aburrido, como lo había clasificado Sakura. Caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela sola, ya que ya no había nadie, fue directo hasta la entrada de la misma. Cuando vio a su compañero de clase esperando, se acordó que había quedado con él para ir a su casa a hacer los deberes. _Casi se me olvida_.

Una vez llegó al lado de Sasuke, él le sonrió con su típico sonrojo, que por cierto ya se estaba acostumbrando a verlo, y comenzaron a caminar. Yo iba pensando en la cantidad de deberes aburridos que tendría que hacer en el día de hoy, pero que por suerte Sasuke le ayudaría. Ahora que lo pienso, es un chico muy inteligente, sobresale en clases y hasta lo que me ah comentado Kiba no desaprobó nunca una materia. Por lo menos hoy sabía que tendría bien hechos los deberes de Matemáticas. _Sueno como a una aprovechada._ Le miré de reojo, para ver que hacía, y por supuesto, para verle la cara tuve que levantar un poco mi rostro, asique cuando lo hice me lo encontré de frente mirándome.

Como últimamente solía pasar, se sonrojo y giró su cara para mirar al frente. Yo simplemente me quedé observándolo un rato más, pensando que nuevamente había sido una casualidad mirarnos los dos a la vez. Pero enseguida me dije que las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable, y sin querer, sonreí.

-0o0o0-

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen sus opiniones sobre él.

Los quiero!

Muchos besitos.

**F**_lorciita-_**C**_han_

* * *

-0o0o0-


	3. Amigos

_**Discleimer: **__Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Masashi-sama…_

_**Summary:**_ _-Eres una frentona.-, -Pues tú una cerda.- Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante. Las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable. AU._

_**Signos: **_

-Diálogos.-

-_Pensamientos.-_

-0o0o0- Cambio de escenas.

-0o0o0-

* * *

**Oh, bendita Casualidad.**

_**Capítulo número tres…**_

**Amistad.**

* * *

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Sasuke, me di cuenta que era una persona muy sencilla, con una familia común y una casa normal. No sé porque, pero desde que lo conozco siempre pensé que era diferente a las demás personas.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke me presentó a su hermano Itachi, que por cierto también está bien bueno, comentándome que él también iba a nuestra misma escuela, pero que terminaba ese año. Almorzamos unos espaguetis que había cocinado Itachi, y luego nos fuimos a la habitación de Sasuke.

Comenzamos a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas, diciendo que eran los más difíciles. De vez en cuando, Sasuke me explicaba una que otra cosa que no entendía, y seguíamos en la nuestra. Cuando me preguntó a ver cómo iba, me di cuenta que el ya iba por los deberes de Geografía. A mí aún me faltaban algunos ejercicios de Matemáticas y sin piedad me dije mentalmente que algún día tendría que estudiar para entender mejor estas cosas.

Sasuke bajó a la cocina diciendo que traería algo para comer y que lo esperara ahí. Yo aproveché para darme un descanso y mirar que hora era. Ya habían pasado dos horas y media desde que comenzamos a hacer los deberes, y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Su madre llegaba a las ocho de la noche, asique no tendría problema si se quedaba un rato más, pero igual quería regresar temprano. Cuando se acordó que vivía en frente se rió un poco, parando cuando vio entrar a su compañero con dos vasos de leche y masitas en una bandeja.

-¿De qué ríes?- Me preguntó. Y sigo pensando que es una casualidad que siempre que Sasuke me habla empieza con una pregunta.

-De nada. Una pavada. –Le dije sin importarme mi vocabulario. Me sonrió y me ofreció el vaso con leche. Mientras merendábamos, Sasuke me ayudó a terminar con lo de Matemáticas, y me explicó varias cosas, de las cuales yo ni siquiera sabía que existían. Y con razón que no me salían los ejercicios.

Luego de terminar de hacer todos los deberes que teníamos para mañana, bajamos a la sala, donde se encontraba Itachi, y nos sentamos junto a él a mirar un poco de televisión. Ya eran las siete de la tarde cuando le dije a Sasuke que ya me tenía que ir. Me invitó a que me quedara a cenar, pero educadamente le dije que no podía porque pronto llegaría mi mamá, y si no me veía en la casa, armaría un alboroto. Él sólo se rió y me acompañó a la puerta, saludé a Itachi con un "Hasta luego", y me fui.

Me dije mentalmente que no la había pasado mal, a pesar del hecho que estuve casi toda la tarde haciendo deberes. Pero creo que me agrada Sasuke. Me adentré a mi casa y me fui derechito hacia mi cuarto. Me bañé y alisté las cosas para mañana. Cuando terminé, me dirigí a la cocina, empezando a cocinar algo. Siempre hacía lo mismo, unos minutos antes de que llegara mi mamá, comenzaba a hacer la comida así a ella se le hacía más rápido terminar de cocinar.

A los veinte minutos de empezar a cocinar, llegó mi mamá. Me saludó, y me preguntó a ver cómo me había ido en la escuela. Le conteste que bien y que no había nada para comentar. Cuando ya me estaba por ir a la sala, me preguntó, como lo hizo durante toda la semana, a ver si ya había hecho alguna amistad. Sin darle mucha importancia, le dije que _más o menos_. Pero eso bastó para alegrarla. Realmente se preocupaba por nada.

-0o0o0-

Al otro día, me levanté temprano, desayunando sola, porque mi mamá ya se había ido a trabajar, y después de eso, salí para ir a la escuela. Me dije que todavía era muy temprano para ir, pero que lo aprovecharía leyendo ese libro que no pude terminar ayer. Al abrir la puerta, vi a Sasuke y su hermano salir de su casa también. Y en ese momento se le resolvió la pregunta que se había hecho ayer. Nunca se veían porque Sasuke iba muy temprano a la escuela.

Apartando la mirada de ellos, que dicho sea de paso no me habían visto. Comencé a caminar. Luego de haber hecho una cuadra, escuché como tocaban bocina y un auto paraba al lado mío. Vi a Itachi como conductor y a Sasuke como acompañante.

-¿Quieres que te acerquemos Sakura?- Me preguntó Sasuke mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla. Yo simplemente miré la sonrisa de Sasuke y la comparé con el rostro serio de Itachi. Volví mi mirada hacia mi compañero.

-No, gracias. Me gusta caminar.- Le respondí sin ningún tipo de gesto. No me parecía necesario. Me volvió a sonreír mientras se bajaba del coche.

-Entonces te acompaño.- Cuando menos lo pensé, estaba al lado mío diciendo estas palabras. Yo solté un _como quieras_ y empecé a caminar de nuevo. ¿Cuándo había parado de hacerlo? Ni idea. Itachi se fue en su auto diciendo un nos veremos luego. Mi compañero me alcanzó con dos simples zancadas y se puso nuevamente a mi lado. Me preguntó a ver como andaba. Le conteste que bien y le pregunte lo mismo, me respondió un simple _ahora mucho mejor_, pero al cual no le di importancia.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me di cuenta inmediatamente de las miradas inquisidoras de todos. Sin poder evitarlo, miré a Sasuke que venía a mi derecha. Él también me miró, y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas me sonrió. Volví a mirar a los demás estudiantes, encontrándome con un grupito de fans de _Uchiha papito_. Una de las rubias de ese grupo me miró con muchísimo odio en sus ojos. Yo simplemente quería llegar a mi salón.

La primera clase transcurrió normal. Nuevamente me había olvidado las fotocopias de Filosofía, por lo que tenía otra llamada de atención, ya con esta iban cuatro en toda la semana. Como a mi compañero de banco tampoco le interesaba mucho esta materia, me propuso jugar al _ta-te-tí_. Yo accedí. Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a tu profesor preguntando a ver si alguien conocía la postura Kantiana.

Le gané tres juegos, mientras que él dos. Cuando tocó el timbre, nos levantamos todos como si nuestras sillas tuvieran fuego en ellas. Yo me levanté tranquila, pensado en la posibilidad de hablarle a Sasuke, para matar el rato, pero me vi interrumpida por una rubia de ojos celestes, un poco más alta que yo, y con lindo cuerpo parada frente mío. Yo fácilmente traté de esquivarla, pero se volvió a interponer.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le solté, ya cansada del jueguito de la rubia. ¿Quién se creía para no dejarla pasar? Ella simplemente sonrió, y poniendo una mano en su cadera me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me soltó la rubia de mala gana. La verdad que no tenía pensado contestarle, por jodida, pero sin querer se me escapó mi nombre.

-Sakura Haruno.- Dije sin más. Me mordí la lengua después de haberme dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras que ella solo sonrió más.

-Eres una frentona.- Opa, ¿Qué le pasaba a esta rubia de mierda? Ya estaba por sentarla de culata cuando me volvió a hablar.- No tienes oportunidad con Sasuke-kun. Asique aléjate de él.- Ah, con que todo esto va por el Uchiha. Interesante. Por si no les había comentado, soy una persona muy curiosa, y la verdad que quería saber hasta dónde llegaría esta chica por su _Sasuke-kun._

-Pues tú una cerda.- Le contesté el insulto. Yo no era buscapleitos, pero tampoco dejaba que me pasaran por arriba, y esta ya me caía mal.- Y lo que me pides va a ser un poco difícil, porque vivo en frente de su casa.- En realidad no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero me encantó la cara que puso al escucharme.

Luego de eso, simplemente se dio media vuelta, y cuando llegó a la puerta del salón me gritó algo parecido a:"_Ino Yamanaka. ¡Recuerda bien ese nombre, porque voy a ser tu infierno Haruno!" _Yo, como últimamente hacía con todo, no le di importancia y en lo primero que pensé cuando no la vi más, fue en que tenía un hambre de los mil demonios. Sonreí y me fui a comprar algo a la cantina de la escuela.

Todos en el aula se quedaron con la cara hecha un cuadro, aunque debía de admitir que le gustó mucho la sonrisa de orgullo que tenía Sasuke. Sabía que él la estaba siguiendo, asique caminó un poco más lento para dejar que la alcanzara. Cuando me paré en frente de la cantina, Sasuke se me puso al lado mío.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Me preguntó, como siempre lo hacía para sacar una conversación. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos, y con una sonrisa divertida le dije que eso era obvio si me veía comprando un alfajor. Él solo se sonrojó y volvió a sonreír.

Sasuke también se compró algo y nos fuimos hacia el patio. Caminábamos en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, comiendo nuestras cosas, yo mi adorado alfajor y él unos caramelos de café. Cuando me lo terminé, agradecí a mi mamá por haberme dejado plata antes de irse, porque en verdad tenía hambre. Nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, apartado del resto de alumnos. Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre pavadas, entre ellas me contó quien era esa rubia tarada.

Me dijo que se llama Ino Yamanaka, como yo había escuchado antes, y que era su fan número uno. Yo ingenuamente le pregunté _¿Fan de qué?_ Él se rió y me contesto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que el grupo que lideraba Ino, era un grupo de fans de él, porque decía que era muy apuesto. Bueno, no es que yo pensara que Sasuke era feo o algo por el estilo, pero hacer ¿un club de fans? Eso si era demasiado.

Luego hablamos sobre que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Itachi, y que le gustaría que yo vaya. Le dije que estaría bien, cuando escuchamos el timbre del término de receso. Nos levantamos con flojera y volvimos a nuestra aula. El día siguió transcurriendo normal, con el simple cambio de que ahora me volvía a casa con Sasuke. En el camino me contó que él solía ir temprano a la escuela porque Itachi tenía reunión de delegados temprano en la mañana, por lo que si no quería ir caminando se tenía que ir con él. Pero que ya después se volvía sólo a su casa.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades cuando nuevamente Sasuke me hizo una pregunta sorpresa. -¿Quieres que nos vengamos juntos a la escuela mañana?- Me dijo sin mirarme, pero igual se le notaba el sonrojo que tenía. Yo me reí internamente pensando que se veía muy tierno intentando esconderlo, pero enseguida volvía a la realidad. Pensé en la pregunta que me había hecho. _¿Y si me iba con Sasuke de ahora en más hasta la escuela? ¿Qué pasaría? Creo que será divertido._ Me giré para encararlo, con un humor muy extraño en mí, teniendo en cuenta que soy una floja sin remedio.

-Bueno, dale.- Le dije de una forma alegre, con una sonrisa muy grande. Creo que exageré, me dije mentalmente cuando vi que Sasuke se convertía en un tomate. Pero me sorprendió más el hecho de que yo también me había sonrojado, no era uno como el de Sasuke, pero un sonrojo al fin y al cabo. Y aquí tenemos de nuevo la bendita casualidad.

* * *

-0o0o0-

Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por los Reviews, y perdón por el retraso, pero bueno, como sabrán, ya empecé otra vez las clases, asique me consumen mucho.

Convengamos que este capítulo es más largo que los dos anteriores, ¿Ah que sí? Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

¿Un review para **F**_lorciita-_**C**_han_?

14/08/09

* * *

.


End file.
